Diselo
by kika-vela
Summary: Erick nunca ha creido en el destino, solo cree en coincidencias. Un dia lluvioso encuentra a una bella mujer, pero decide no interferir con la vida y la deja ir. Despues de un accidente de autos, lastima gravemente a una persona y es esa misma hermosa coincidencia llamada "Navil". Con el tiempo salen y se enamoran, pero... ¿podran aceptarlo? ¿Podra Erick decirselo a tiempo?


**"Díselo" **

**Por Kika Vela**

Erick caminaba por la calle principal de Nueva York cuando un diluvio se desató. Tenía dos opciones: seguir caminando y llegar empapado, o entrar al lugar más cercano y esperar a que la lluvia se calmara. Por lógica, optó por entrar y esperar en la cafetería de la esquina. Al entrar, vio a una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño claro, rizado y un poco despeinado, con la piel color canela, y un par de ojos grandes y verdes. El nunca creyó en el destino, decía que solo existen las coincidencias.

Eran las 11:36 am y ahí estaba ella, la más radiante coincidencia, sentada en una mesa del restaurant cerca de una ventana, leyendo su libro favorito: "_Detrás de la lluvia_". No pudo haber encontrado un mejor libro para este tiempo: nublado, lluvioso y un tanto triste. A pesar del frío que hacia afuera, al verla, el lugar se convirtió en el lugar más cálido de la cuidad. La hermosa dama meneaba su café con la mano derecha, mientras sostenía su libro con la mano izquierda. Pudo notar que a ella no le importaba nada, ni el clima, ni la hora, ¡ni siquiera se tomaba el café! Solo lo meneaba para entretener su mano desocupada.

Erick contempló su belleza por algunos minutos. Le parecía increíble que su tranquilidad irradiara la cafetería entera. A sus ojos, ella era única, inigualable; diferente a cualquier mujer que hubiera visto antes. Y al no poder quitarle los ojos de encima, se sentó en una mesa lo suficientemente cerca para admirarla, pero a una distancia a la que ella no pudiera sentir su mirada. Pidió un café y un panqué con chispas de chocolate, solo para pasar desapercibido. Dieron las dos pm y ella no había despegado sus ojos de las letras ni por un momento. Para estos momentos, a Erick ya tampoco le importaba la hora, ni el clima, el estaba profundamente sorprendido por su belleza.

A pesar de su incomprensible admiración, no le pasó por la mente (ni siquiera por un instante) hablarle para preguntar su nombre, o por lo menos, hacer que ella notara su presencia. Lo único que él quería era contemplarla: su cabello, sus ojos, su boca, su piel, su perfume... En fin, contemplarla completamente. Después de todo, nunca había visto a nadie como ella, y valía la pena esperar hasta que ella decidiera marcharse. Exactamente a las 3:30, la dama (de la cual no sabe el nombre) termina su café, pide la cuenta, cierra su libro y sale por la puerta. Erick la siguió con la mirada hasta el último instante de su partida; la siguió hasta que se perdió a lo lejos de la calle.

Erick nunca pensó que fuera amor a primera vista ya que no sabía nada de ella, sino que simplemente había quedado atónito por una hermosa mujer. Tenía muy en claro que podría no volverla a ver jamás, y que, simplemente, su recuerdo quedaría guardado en lo más profundo de su alma.

Pasaron los meses, y Erick ya había olvidado ese día lluvioso y nublado de noviembre. Ahora era abril. Un sábado por la tarde, había salido temprano del trabajo y se le ocurrió rentar algunas películas para pasar su sábado por la noche con algún amigo.

Iba caminando rumbo a su departamento, y accidentalmente (según Erick, porque el destino tenía todo planeado) chocó un hombro con aquella dama que había visto en el restaurant. Ella cargaba varios libros, todos pesados, una mochila, su bolsa y algunos papeles. Todo voló al aire al momento de cruzarse en el camino de la mujer. Los dos terminaron en el suelo, pero Erick, al momento de levantar la mirada, se dio cuenta de que no era una persona cualquiera, ¡ERA AQUELLA BELLEZA DE NOVIEMBRE! Se quedó mudo, todo lo que decía era "lo siento". Ella amablemente dijo que no había sido culpa de él, sino que ella estaba distraída y no se fijó que alguien más estaba caminando en la misma cera. Erick la ayudó a recoger sus cosas, mientras pensaba si preguntarle su nombre o no. De nuevo, no se atrevió a decir nada. Simplemente se disculpó una última vez, se dio la media vuelta y siguió su camino.

Al llegar a su casa, se sentó en su cama y pensó: "¿Hice lo correcto al no hablarle? ¿Habrá sido solo coincidencia que la haya vuelto a ver?". Este tipo de preguntas inundaban la mente de Erick, pero nunca pudo encontrarles respuesta.

Era un domingo de junio; cuatro de la tarde, temperatura de 48o y Erick estaba acostado en su cama sin la menor intención de levantarse. Estaba viendo la televisión sin dejar un canal fijo. Seis de la tarde, misma temperatura, y sintió de repente deseos de salir. ¿A dónde? Ni siquiera él sabía, solo sabía que debía despegarse de las sabanas. Siguió las órdenes de quien sea que le ordenó salir, y salió en su auto sin rumbo definido.

Manejo durante 20 minutos. Se acercaba a un semáforo y la luz cambio al color amarillo, pero en lugar de frenar, aceleró a fondo (como era su costumbre). No se dio cuenta de que estaba bajando de la banqueta una mujer. ¡POP! Se escuchó que algo había golpeado su carro. Se detuvo en un segundo y se bajó del auto para saber qué pasaba.

La había atropellado. Estaba inconsciente, pero seguía respirando, y para su desgracia... Sí, era ella. Era aquella belleza de noviembre. Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos. La había lastimado. Llamo a la ambulancia con la esperanza de que no fuera nada grave, pero en cuanto llegaron los médicos, se dieron cuenta que había sufrido una contusión en la cabeza y que eso podría causar daños graves en su cerebro. El corazón de Erick volvió a partirse en mil pedazos cuando le dieron la noticia.

La llevaron a urgencias del hospital más cercano, donde le hicieron estudios y la internaron por algunos días ya que estaba en algún tipo de coma. Erick iba al hospital cada día, para saber si había despertado. Al cuarto día, los doctores le dieron la noticia... Estaba bien. Pidió verla en la habitación y su alma se alivio al verla despierta.

-Hola- dijo tímido y en voz baja- me llamo Erick

-¿Eres tu el que me atropello?- reclamo fríamente

-En verdad lo siento. No quería lastimar a nadie

-Deberías tener más cuidado al manejar. Pude haber muerto.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Estoy realmente apenado.

El ambiente se sentía tenso, pero ella se calmo y empezó a hablar con un tono más dulce.

-Me llamo Navil, pero no sé si es un gusto conocerte.

Navil... Hermoso nombre, Navil. Otra cosa que agregar a la lista para enamorarse de ella.

-Espero que algún día haya sido un gusto conocerme- continuo Erick

-Ya veremos... Por lo pronto, asegúrate de que me recupere- advirtió Navil

-Por su puesto. Eso es la razón por la que vengo todos los días

-¿Todos los días? ¿Has venido aquí todos los días? (Estaba sorprendida)

-Sí, he venido a diario desde que te internaron. No sabía si despertarías o no.

-Hm... Es extraño- dijo ella

-¿Qué cosa?

-Por un momento pensé que realmente te interesabas en mí... Que tonta

Erick no sabía que decir (otra vez)... ¿Le decía la verdad? ¿O fingiría que era una tontería? Estaba en un dilema, pero decidió fingir que no tenía el menor interés por ella. Seguía con su idea de que no valía la pena tratarla.

-Ja ja ja. No te preocupes, en cuanto te recuperes podrás dejar de verme

Por alguna razón, Navil no se sentía muy bien con esa respuesta. Siguieron conversando un largo rato, y ella se dio cuenta de que Erick era una persona muy dulce y con las mejores intenciones. Pero por alguna razón, el trataba de esconder a esa persona, quería verse rudo y frio. Dieron las 10 de la noche y la enfermera le pidió a Erick que dejara descansar a Navil, le dijo que podía regresar al día siguiente si quería. ¡Y claro que quería! Pero no quería que la chica supiera sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. Le agradeció a la enfermera y se despidió.

-Buenas noches Navil. Descansa.

-Gracias- respondió- en verdad agradezco que hayas venido.

Hubo algunos segundos de silencio, y Navil continuo:

-¿Vendrás a visitarme mañana?

Erick pensó su respuesta y contesto:

-No sé si tenga tiempo

Tanto él como ella, sabían que Erick quería volver, pero por alguna razón no quería admitirlo. Navil le sonrió y el salió por la puerta sin decir nada más.

Al llegar a su casa, el hombre frio y seco, había escapado del cuerpo de Erick, y el hombre sensible y enamorado broto cual si fuere una flor en el campo. Estaba aliviado de que Navil había despertado, pero se sentía terrible por haberla lastimado y que por su culpa, ella estaba encerrada en cuatro paredes de color azul orfanato, el más triste de los azules. Pensaba que ella jamás lo perdonaría, y que se portaba bien con el solo por educación, sin imaginar que, tal vez, Navil pudiera sentir algo por él.

Al día siguiente, alrededor de las 12 del día, Erick dejo su orgullo y fue a visitar a Navil. Toco la puerta de la habitación 36 del segundo piso, y ahí estaba ella, leyendo su libro. Erick se transporto inmediatamente a aquel día de noviembre cuando la vio por primera vez. La miro detenidamente, cuando Navil pregunto:

-¿Todo bien?

Antes de que Erick pudiera decir algo, ella siguió:

-Sabes... Creo que ya te he visto antes

No lo podía creer... ¡Navil se acordó de él! Sintió que una felicidad inmensa llenaba su cuerpo.

-Efectivamente, ya nos habíamos visto antes

-¿En serio?... ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?- Navil estaba ansiosa

-Iba caminando por la calle cuando sin querer choque un hombro contigo. Los dos nos caímos, y yo te ayude a levantar todas tus cosas. Estoy casi seguro que fue en el mes de abril. ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Cierto!... Ese eras tú- dijo Navil con cierto entusiasmo- Tuve muchos problemas en mi trabajo, por cierto

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Erick

-Porque ese día iba a dar una conferencia, y todos mis papeles estaban revueltos y desordenados. Así que me tarde un buen rato acomodando todo.

-Discúlpame por eso... también.

Mientras charlaban, uno de los médicos entro a la habitación y les dio la buena noticia: Navil estaba completamente recuperada y podía volver a su casa esa misma noche. Estaba aliviada y triste al mismo tiempo: aliviada, pues porque era libre otra vez; pero triste, porque eso significaba que ya no vería a Erick a diario, y tal vez, ni siquiera de nuevo.

Erick, por su parte, también tenía sentimientos encontrados. Esos días fueron increíblemente mágicos para él, pero podría no tener un futuro con ella. El la escolto hasta su casa, para asegurarse de que ella llegara a salvo. Legaron a su casa, y antes de bajar del auto, Navil escribió su número telefónico en una servilleta que encontró en el auto.

-Llámame, si quieres

-Gracias... Tal vez lo haga

Ahí estaba de nuevo el Erick frio que ella detestaba. Navil salió del auto y entro por la puerta sin mirar atrás. Dos días después, por fin se decidió, y la llamo. Ella contesto y de inmediato reconoció su voz.

-Sabía que llamarías... O al menos, eso esperaba

-¿Te gustaría hacer algo hoy por la noche?- pregunto decidido

-Me encantaría

No necesitaron más que esa llamada para empezar a salir, cada vez con más frecuencia, y después de unos meses, sabían a la perfección lo que sentían uno por el otro. Fueron al estreno de más de 50 películas, fuero a bailar más de 100 veces, compartieron más de 1000 canciones, incluso pasaron una Navidad en casa de Navil. Sin embargo, ninguno se atrevía a comenzar una relación.

Navil, estaba tan enamorada de Erick, como el de ella. Pero ella no podía proponer comenzar algo más que amistad, ya que eso era mal visto. Un día, Navil recibió una llamada de Harvard (ella estudiaba ahí) y le proponían un viaje de estudios a Nueva Zelanda. Había esperado esa propuesta por meses; estaba más entusiasmada que un perro cuando ve llegar a su amo después de un largo viaje. No podía esperar ni un minuto más para contarle a Erick de su próximo viaje. Lo llamo, y le pidió verse en el mismo café donde él la vio por primera vez (que por cierto, ella no lo sabía). Erick no sabía de qué se trataba, así que dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se encamino al restaurant.

Llego y lo estaban esperando ella y un café.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué la urgencia de que viniera?- pregunto Erick muy curioso

-¡Me voy un tiempo a Nueva Zelanda! ¿A caso no es increíble?

Esa frase fue como un golpe en el estomago, se quedo sin aire y sin habla.

-Claro- respondió inseguro- es maravilloso

Mientras que Navil le contaba cada detalle de su viaje, Erick la interrumpió bruscamente:

-¿Cuando te vas?

-Este sábado

Era jueves, ¡jueves!... Eso significaba que Erick tenía solo un día y medio para disfrutar la presencia de Navil. Estaba devastado, pero mostraba entusiasmo para no hacerla sentir mal. Él le propuso que pasara la noche en su casa, para disfrutar a tope las últimas horas juntos. Ella acepto sin dudarlo.

El viernes por la noche, Erick ayudo a Navil a empacar sus cosas, y el sábado en la mañana, la acompaño al aeropuerto. "Los pasajeros del vuelo 132 con destino a Nueva Zelanda, favor de pasar a la sala de abordar" sonó por las bocinas del aeropuerto.

-Bueno... creo que esta es la despedida- dijo Navil algo triste

-Sí, creo que si- dijo Erick aun más triste

-¿Hay algo que te gustaría decir antes de irme?- pregunto ella con la esperanza de que Erick le declarara su amor

Erick pensó que era el momento perfecto para admitir todo lo que sentía por ella, para demostrarle que quería más que su amistad. Era el momento indicado para contarle del primer día que la vio, para que ella supiera todo lo que a él le encantaba de ella. Era el momento para sacar todo lo que se había guardado durante más de un año... Ese, era el momento perfecto para confesarle cuanto la amaba. ¡Díselo, solo díselo! pensaba. Sin embargo, se acobardo, y lo único que dijo fue:

-Cuídate mucho

Navil decepcionada, le contestó:

-Tú también

Erick la vio abordar el avión, sabiendo que ella esperaba algo más; sabiendo que podría no volver a verla, pero teniendo la esperanza de poder hacerlo. En su mirada se veía un corazón roto y un alma cortada en mil tiras.

Pasaron 6 largos meses y Erick recibió una llamada.

-¿Erick?

-Bueno, ¿quién habla?

-Erick, soy Navil... Acabo de regresar a Nueva York

-¿Donde estas?- pregunto energético

-En el aeropuerto. ¿Podrías venir?

-¡Claro! Voy para allá

Compro varias cajas de chocolates, así como un enorme ramo de rosas. Esta vez, estaba dispuesto a decirle todo lo que no le había dicho cuando se fue. Estaba decidido a luchar por ella y a hacerla feliz. Manejo lo más rápido que su auto le permitía, y por fin llego al aeropuerto. Entro y ahí estaba ella, esa misma dama que había visto en un nublado y triste día de noviembre, con enormes ojos color esmeralda, cabello castaño y rizado, irradiando toda la sala. Apenas la vio y sonrió. Pero su sonrisa no duro mucho. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella y vio salir de entre la gente aun neozelandés alto y de ojos azules que tomo la mano de Navil.

Erick se detuvo, creía estar soñando. Analizo la situación un segundo, y se dio cuenta que ella tenía, en uno de sus dedos el anillo, ese anillo que asegura la pertenencia de una mujer.

Ver ese pequeño diamante en su dedo anular fue más que suficiente para derrumbarse. No podía soportar la idea de que alguien más la hubiera enamorado en tan poco tiempo. La miro a los ojos, soltó todo lo que tenía en sus manos (las flores y todas las cajas de chocolate), se dio la media vuelta y se fue sin mirar atrás. El sabía que había tenido la oportunidad de hacerla la mujer más dichosa del mundo, pero nunca se atrevió a confesarle su amor… Ahora, tenía que aceptar verla feliz con alguien que sí lo había hecho.

FIN


End file.
